30 Worlds 3-Reuniting It Up
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise arrives in the World of Shake It Up and must reunite Rocky and CeCe as the mission to stop the A.I.C. continues!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based upon the Disney Channel television series _Shake It Up_

Created by Chris Thompson

Featuring a special guest appearance from the character "Aurora"

from the Walt Disney Pictures feature film _Sleeping Beauty_

HISTORIAN'S NOTE: _This story takes place after the events of the_ Shake It Up _episode "My Fair Librarian It Up," but ignores the story of how Rocky (Zendaya) gets her spot back on_ Shake It Up, Chicago!_, as depicted in "Forward and Back It Up."_

_In our last episode, William and Sofia arrived in the town of Danville on a mission to find the second key to saving the multi-verse from the Army of Inter-universal Chaos._

_The Danville Key turned out to be five individuals and the interactions between them: Phineas Flynn; his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher; Phineas' girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry (also secretly "Agent P" of the super-secret all-animal O.W.C.A. spy agency); and Phineas' sister, Candace Flynn._

_Along the way, William and Sofia also picked up two non-Key passengers: Commander Meap of the Intergalactic Security Agency; and Candace's fiancee, Jeremy Johnson. Commander Meap became a member of the _Enterprise_'s crew based on his ability to locate the entities that served as Keys or Key components; while Jeremy came along at Candace's request as the ship's cook._

_We find the now-nine-strong crew of the _Enterprise_ as they enter the World of Shake It Up, where the next Key is located..._

_PROLOGUE_

On the _Enterprise_, William Edwards was showing the new members of the crew around the ship. They had just entered the recreation deck. "This is our recreation center, where Sofia and I go when we're not finding Keys," William said.

Phineas Flynn whistled when he saw the bank of arcade machines set in one corner of the cavernous room. "I don't believe it! You have a _Fix-It Felix Jr._ machine! That's one of the greatest arcade games of all time!" he said.

"I was the 2010 World Retro Gaming Conference _Fix-It Felix Jr._ Champion, Phineas," William said. "Maybe you might want some pointers, sometime?" "Would I?" Phineas said.

"_William, this is E.R.I.N._," a voice said. "_We are approaching the specified dimensional interphase coordinates._"

"Understood, E.R.I.N.," William said. "We're on our way." William led his crew-mates out of the Rec Deck.

On the _Enterprise_ Bridge, William was the first to exit the turbolift. "E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode," he commanded.

The Bridge lights dimmed and a blue holographic projection activated. The humanoid simulation of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence system, nodded. "_Everyone, our mission here in the World of Shake It Up is simple,_" she said.

A second holographic projection formed. It was of a Caucasian girl with red hair and a African-American girl with black hair. "_These are Raquel Blue—or 'Rocky,' and her friend and dance partner, Cecelia Jones—or 'CeCe.' Until recently, they were the definition of best friends, but their relationship has soured,_" E.R.I.N. continued.

"Why is that?" Phineas' step-brother Ferb Fletcher asked. "_Recently, the set of _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, the show the two danced on together, burnt down. During the chaos that resulted, a new producer came onto the show and had every dancer on the show re-audition. CeCe was chosen to retain her spot on the show...but Rocky was not,_" E.R.I.N. responded.

"_As a result of this, the friendship between Rocky and CeCe has become severely strained. Our mission in this world is therefore twofold: we must repair the friendship between Rocky and CeCe and find a way for Rocky to get her spot back on _Shake It Up, Chicago!," E.R.I.N. continued. "_It is of paramount importance, at the very least, to repair Rocky and CeCe's friendship._"

"Why?" Phineas' sister, Candace, said. "_Because Rocky and CeCe are the Shake It Up Key_," E.R.I.N. said. "E.R.I.N., if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right," Phineas' girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "_Well said, Isabella,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"_As for your cover in this world, you are to become the dance troupe 'Enterprizing Voyagerz,' who are to make a cameo appearance in the upcoming relaunch episode of _Shake It Up, Chicago_, where you are to dance backup for singer Carly Rae Jepsen,_" E.R.I.N. said. "_While you are undercover, seek out and help Rocky and CeCe...preferably before the episode is performed._"

"But we don't know how to dance!" Candace said. "I have a way to solve that," William said. "Sofia, if you would?"

Sofia I, Princess of Enchancia and William's fiancee, nodded, closed her eyes then tightly clutched the Amulet of Avalor in her hand. Suddenly, a pink light filled the Bridge. It resolved into Aurora, Princess of the Enchanted Dominion.

"Hello again, Sofia," Aurora said. "My, you've grown." "And I've found my Prince too, but that's not why I summoned you," Sofia said. "We need to learn how to dance."

"I'll be glad to help," Aurora said. "Then, E.R.I.N., revert to Normal Mode. We have some dancin' to do," William said. "Aurora, please follow us."

Aurora nodded, then followed the Bridge crew into a turbolift at the Bridge lights returned to normal.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

"I think we'll be ready for the re-launch episode of _Shake It Up, Chicago_," William said following a training session.

"And it's all thanks to Aurora," Phineas said, gesturing to Sofia, who was talking to Aurora. "_William, I am receiving a phone call from a Tyler Blue,_" E.R.I.N. said.

William gasped. From his briefing from E.R.I.N., William knew that "Ty" was not only Rocky's brother, but the newly-selected host of _Shake It Up, Chicago_.

"Put it through," William said. "Hello?" "_Is this Scott Williams of the 'Enterprizing Voyagerz' troupe?_" Ty asked. "Speaking," William said. "My entire team is with me."

"_Good, because it's important that they hear what I have to tell them,_" Ty said. "_The new producer has decided to use the newly-reconstituted _S.I.U.C._ Troupe for Carly Rae Jepsen's performance on the relaunch episode. Sorry to break the news to you all, considering all of the hard work you have undoubtedly done since getting the gig._"

"No problem, Ty. We'll be in Chicago for a few more weeks, so if you want to use us again, you have my number. Bye," William said. After the channel clicked closed, William took a deep breath.

"William, are you..." Sofia started to say before she was interrupted by a loud "SON OF A _**haigyi**_! THAT TY IS SO FULL OF _**shtako**_!"

She looked over in shock to see William rattling off every profanity under the sun. Perry hopped off of the chair he was sitting in, switched into his secret agent mode then cocked back an arm and slapped William before going back into domestic mode.

"Thanks, Perry. I needed that," William said. "Now what?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas' girlfriend, asked. "We continue to try and reunite Rocky and CeCe," William said. "Although..."

"Although what, Bill?" Sofia asked. "I have a sneaking suspicion that the A.I.C. may have had a hand in not only getting us thrown off the show, but Rocky and CeCe's breakup and the fire, too!" William said.

"A sound hypothesis, William," Ferb Fletcher—Phineas' step-brother—said. "After all, they might be seeking revenge for the crushing defeat we inflicted on them in our world."

"Although," Commander Meap of the Intergalactic Security Agent added, "this entire episode may just be a native-to-this-world incident that the A.I.C. may be exacerbating for their own ends."

"Another good idea, Meap," William said. "Then, let's find out. E.R.I.N., get me every iota of data on the fire that destroyed the original _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set as soon as you can." "_Acknowledged, William,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"In the meantime, let's pound the pavement and try to find Rocky and CeCe," William said. "We may not be dancing this Saturday, but with a little luck, Rocky _and_ CeCe will!"

Later that day, William was walking down a street near the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ studio and saw Rocky, her face downcast as she looked at the marquee on the studio building. "Excuse me. Are you Rocky Blue?" William asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rocky asked. "My name is Scott Williams, and I am the leader of the dance troupe called 'Enterprizing Voyagerz,'" William said. "We were shocked to hear what happened to you and how you were dumped by _Shake It Up, Chicago_."

"What's the point of this?" Rocky asked. "The point is that we were—and I stress, _were—_fans of the show until they kicked you to the curb. So, hows about you come and dance with us in the Enterprizing Voyagerz crew?"

"I'll have to speak to my dad about this," Rocky said, her face slightly brightened. "Well, here's our demo disc, plus my card. If you or your father have any questions, call me," William said, handing Rocky a DVD and a business card.

"I look forward to hearing from you soon," William said. Nodding to Rocky, William walked off. As he did, he heard Rocky pull out a cell phone. "Dad, it's me," she said. "I have to talk to you. I'm on my way home now."

As soon as he was safely out of Rocky's view and earshot, William activated his communicator. "Edwards to _Enterprise_." "_Garcia-Shapiro here,_" Isabella said. "Isabella, phase 1 is complete," William said. "Begin phase 2."

_::TBC::_

_Note: As mentioned in the note in Chapter 4 of _Episode I: "Sofia's Destiny,"_ "_shtako" _is a profanity akin to the "S-Word" used by the Castithan alien species in the TV series and video game _Defiance_. _"Haigyi" _ is a word used by the show/game's Irathient species that translates into the "B-Word."_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

_CHAPTER TWO_

Meanwhile, Sofia was approaching a pizza place near the studio. She walked in and saw CeCe and a blond-haired girl. "I feel bad for Rocky, Tinka," CeCe said. "We may have had our differences in the past, CeCe, but I must say that I feel the same," the blond said.

"Excuse me. I could not help but overhear your conversation," Sofia said. "I'm Emmy Bunnell, and I got into dancing because of your show. I just wanted to say thank you to you both." "Thanks, Emmy," CeCe said.

Tinka Hessenheffer nodded her agreement with CeCe's statement. "You look familiar," she added. "That is because we were supposed to appear as Carly Rae Jepsen's backup for the relaunch episode," Sofia said.

"You're from Enterprizing Voyagerz?" CeCe said. "Please, join us." "Thank you," Sofia said as she sat down to join CeCe and Tinka. "I feel bad about us replacing you on the relaunch episode," CeCe said.

"Well, Scott talked to the troupe after we got Ty Blue's phone call and we all agreed that if they want to use us again before we leave town, we would take the opportunity," Sofia said. A waiter approached the table the three girls sat at. "May I take your order?" he asked.

"Yes," CeCe said. "I'd like a large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese and two large sodas. What about you, Emmy?"

"I'll take a large iced tea," Sofia said. "Got ya," the waiter said before jotting down the order on his notepad and moving off to give the cooks the order.

Later, as the three girls were eating the pizza, Sofia heard a beeping. "I gotta take this," Sofia said. "Excuse me." Sofia nodded at CeCe and Tinka before ducking into the woman's restroom. She made her communicator appear, then rose it to her lips. "Sofia. Go ahead."

"_Sofia, this is Meap. William wants you to return to the _Enterprise_ as soon as you can,_" Meap said. "_There are some new details surrounding the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ fire that he wants everyone to see._" "Give me a few minutes to finish up here, Meap. Then I'll signal for transport. Sofia, out," Sofia said before closing the channel.

Going back into the dining room, Sofia smiled at CeCe and Tinka. "Something's come up," she said. "I gotta go. Here's my share of the pizza money," she said as she put a $10 bill on the table. "See you around," CeCe said.

"You too, CeCe," Sofia said. She nodded again at CeCe and Tinka, then left the pizzeria. Ducking into a nearby alley, Sofia re-activated her communicator. "Sofia to _Enterprise_. Energize."

Sofia dissolved, then reformed on the _Enterprise_. "_Everyone is waiting for you on the holodeck, Sofia,_" E.R.I.N. said. Sofia nodded, then exited the transporter room.

On the holodeck, William and the rest of the crew waited for Sofia to arrive. Finally, the _Shake It Up_ logo dissolved and was replaced by the entry doors. Sofia walked through. Finally, the doors disappeared and were replaced again by the _Shake It Up_ logo.

"Sorry it took so long, but I was having an interesting conversation with CeCe," Sofia said. "Tell us later," William said. "But, for now, we now know what happened leading to the original set burning down."

"Begin program," Ferb said. "The first person you'll see is Gary Wilde, the former host of _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ This happened just prior to the dance troupe traveling to Japan for their appearance in an upcoming video game."

Wilde entered the room, then left via a side door. The program transitioned into Wilde's dressing room, where he got into a tanning booth. Moments later (to William and the _Enterprise_ crew), Wilde exited the booth and deactivated it.

"Several hours later, this occurred," Ferb said. "E.R.I.N., advance to time index 4723.1." The dressing room abruptly darkened. The crew could not see, but they could hear someone attempting to unlock the room. The door finally opened, and a dark-garbed person entered using a flashlight to light his way.

After re-activating the tanning booth, the person pulled off his ski mask to reveal a blond-haired man. Sofia gasped. "What's wrong, Sofia?" William asked.

"I know that person," Sofia said. "When I was talking with CeCe at a pizzeria, her fellow dancer Tinka Hessenheffer showed me a picture of her twin brother, Gunther, who had recently left the show to return to 'the old country.' Perhaps he left to avoid getting caught for...this."

"Do you think this Gunther was a member of the A.I.C. all along?" Isabella asked Sofia. "I think more than that, Isabella," Sofia said.

"I think that Tinka might be a member, too, and that she might be the one who is trying to drive Rocky and CeCe apart," Sofia said. But, as if to disprove that notion, Gunther pulled out a picture of him and Tinka together with their parents and looked at it.

"Sorry, Tinka, but this is for the best. The A.I.C. kidnapped our parents and made me do this if we're to see them again," he said.

"How did you know what he was saying, Ferb?" Sofia said. "_I can answer that, Sofia,_" E.R.I.N. said. "_I was able to pick up whispered murmurings in the original security tape and enhanced them for this program._"

"It seems, everyone, that our mission is now three-fold," William said. "The A.I.C. has played its hand, so now let's play ours. Sofia, track down CeCe and Tinka and bring them here to the _Enterprise_. I'll do the same with Rocky. It's time to make it happen."

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_Before I begin this chapter, I must recognize my friend and collaborator __jakevoronkov1 and his _Sofia the First_ story "The Scarlet Warrior." I have decided to recognize "The Scarlet Warrior" as a prequel to the _30 Worlds_ series, for reasons revealed in this and the next chapter. Good work, Jake. Looking forward to more._

_-William Raymer_

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

_CHAPTER THREE_

William took a deep breath just after the _Enterprise_ transporter beam faded, placing him just outside the apartment building where the Blue family lived. He activated his communicator. "Edwards to Sofia. Sitrep, please."

"_I've found CeCe and Tinka and are preparing to escort them to the rendezvous point. And you, Bill?_" Sofia said. "I'm outside the Blue family apartment. Will report back soon. William, out." William deactivated his communicator and pressed the door buzzer to the Blue apartment.

Inside, Rocky, her father Dr. Curtis Blue, mother Marcie and Ty were watching the Enterprizing Voyagerz demo disc that William/Scott had given Rocky. "These guys are good," Dr. Blue said. Marcie gestured to the logo of the group, which was Perry on the hull of the _Enterprise_. "But they have a platypus as a logo?" she asked.

"It seems so," Rocky said. "Well, Dad?" Dr. Blue thought for a moment. "If these people agree to take care of you, I have no objections. Let me see that business card," he said. Rocky smiled as she handed the card to her father.

But, before he could start dialing, a buzzer sounded. "Who could it be?" Marcie asked as Dr. Blue moved over to the intercom terminal in the doorway. "Who is it?" he asked.

"_Dr. Blue, my name is Scott Williams of the 'Enterprizing Voyagerz' dance troupe. May I come in?_" William asked. "Saves me the trouble of calling you. Let me buzz you in," Dr. Blue said. He reached out and pressed the control that would allow William entry into the building.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Dr. Blue opened the door to reveal William. "Dr. Blue, I'm Scott Williams. Nice to meet you," William said. "Same here," Dr. Blue said as he shook William's outstretched hand.

"This is my wife, Marcie," Dr. Blue said in introduction. William moved over and kissed Marcie on the hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Blue," William said. "Same here, Mr. Williams," Marcie said.

"I was just about to call you, Mr. Williams," Dr. Blue said. "I saw your video and thought that this would be a perfect way to help Rocky get over losing her spot on _Shake It Up, Chicago_. So, I've decided to let you take temporary custody of Rocky and give her a spot in your troupe."

"That's great, Dr. Blue. I promise we will take good care of her," William said. "Go pack your things, Rocky, while we and Mr. Williams go over the details," Dr. Blue said to Rocky. "Yes, Daddy," Rocky said. As she moved off to her bedroom, William smiled. "She's certainly feeling better," William commented.

"She has, indeed," Marcie said. "She was heartbroken when she got passed over for the relaunch of _Shake It Up, Chicago_, but when she watched the demo disc that you gave her with us, she started feeling good about dancing again."

"That's our Prime Directive, so to speak, ma'am," William said. "Our mission is to make people feel good about themselves through our performances."

"And I believe you've succeeded, as far as Rocky is concerned, at least," Dr. Blue said. Rocky appeared from her room, a rolling suitcase being pulled along behind her. "Let me help you with that, Raquel," William said. "Being so formal, are we?" Rocky said as William grabbed the handle.

"This is a new beginning for both of us, Raquel," William said. "I agree," Rocky said. "Take care of her, Scott," Dr. Blue said. "I will, Doctor," William said. Dr. Blue, then Marcie, hugged Rocky. "One question, though," Rocky said. "What's with the platypus?"

"It's a long story," William said before the door closed behind them.

Meanwhile, Sofia was walking with CeCe and Tinka to the place where she and William agreed to meet up. "I have something I need to say to you both, concerning the fire that gutted the original _S.I.U.C._ set," Sofia said.

"What is it?" CeCe said. "I have reason to believe Gunther was responsible," Sofia said. "What?!" Tinka said. Sofia pulled a small device from his utility pack and activated it. A holographic projection formed of Gunther confessing to the picture of his and Tinka's parents.

"What is this A.I.C.?" Tinka said as Sofia replaced the palm-sized projector. "You'll see," Sofia said. Suddenly, a screeching "EEEEE!" could be heard cutting through the night air. "Get down, you two," Sofia said to CeCe and Tinka as she pulled a small slender pole from the utility pack.

As CeCe and Tinka ducked behind a large rocky area, Sofia pushed a small red button on the pole. It unfolded into a bow. A quiver of arrows appeared on her back. "Let's hope this bow Scarlet gave me works like she and Merida said it would," Sofia said before pulling an arrow from the quiver.

A group of black-garbed beings approached. Sofia looked at them with a stony expression as she strung the arrow and let it fly. The arrow exploded into several smaller projectiles that exploded on contact with the unknown figures.

"CeCe, Tinka, get over here quickly! We need to get out of here before more of those creatures show up!" Sofia yelled. CeCe and Tinka ran to Sofia as she activated her communicator. "Sofia to _Enterprise_! Emergency! Three to beam up now!" she yelled.

Sofia, CeCe and Tinka dissolved in the blue and silver light of the _Enterprise_ transporter.

Meanwhile, William and Rocky were about a mile from the rendezvous point when they too were suddenly transported to the _Enterprise_. The five individuals resolved on the pad. "What the hell just happened?" Rocky asked William.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Tinka asked Sofia. "Remember that A.I.C. thing that Gunther mentioned in his confession?" Sofia asked. "Those creatures are their foot soldiers." "E.R.I.N., go to Tactical Alert. All crew to the Bridge," William said. "You three, follow us."

Rocky, CeCe and Tinka followed William and Sofia out of the transporter room.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

_CHAPTER FOUR_

"I'm waiting for that explanation you promised," Rocky said to William as he and Sofia led Rocky, CeCe and Tinka through the crimson-lit _Enterprise_ corridor.

"My name is William Edwards, and I have been tasked with saving thirty worlds—one of which is yours, Rocky—from the A.I.C., or the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos," William said as the five entered a waiting turbolift. "Bridge!"

As the car began to move, William continued: "So far, we've been to two of the thirty worlds. Sofia here-" William gestured to Sofia. "-is from one of them."

Sofia continued the story. "According to the wizard Yen Sid, who gave William his mission, each of the worlds has a key that when combined with the keys from the other twenty-nine worlds will form the only thing that will stop the A.I.C. You three are the key from this world." At that, she gestured to Rocky, CeCe and Tinka.

The doors slid open onto the Bridge. Isabella stood from the command chair as William walked onto the Bridge. Sofia, Rocky, CeCe and Tinka followed close behind. "All systems are at Tactical Alert and ready for action. Meap reports he and his fighter pilots are on hot standby, although they would appreciate a prompt explanation of what's going on," Isabella said.

"Understood, Isabella. These are Rocky Blue, CeCe Jones and Tinka Hesenheffer, whom together are the Shake It Up Key. Get them registered with E.R.I.N. while I go and brief Meap and his pilots," William said. "Right, William," Isabella said before William and Sofia turned and left the Bridge.

Down in the shuttlebay, William and Meap stood in front of fifty of Meap's starfighter pilots while Sofia watched from the corridor "That's the situation, everyone. We believe that the A.I.C. is now trying to prevent us from succeeding in our mission here in the World of Shake It Up," William said. "I want you all to be on stand-by here in the shuttlebay just in case they attack us. Is that understood?" William said.

"_MEAP!_" the pilots said, nodding at William. William smiled. "Good," William said. "I'll be back on the Bridge."

William followed Sofia into another turbolift. "William, there is something I must tell you," Sofia said. "About three years before you arrived in Enchancia, I was visited by a person identifying herself as the Scarlet Warrior, who had crafted my Amulet." Sofia held the Amulet of Avalor in her hand. "She and her compatriots decided to train me to become a _kunoichi_, a female warrior. That is how I was given this."

Sofia made her bow appear. "This bow was crafted by Scarlet and Princess Merida. It can fire any arrow that I can imagine—explosive arrows for attack, shield-deploying arrows for defense, signal arrows for communication," she said. "Scarlet also made it so only I can remove the Amulet."

"_That is true, my apprentice,_" a voice sounded from all around William and Sofia. "E.R.I.N., halt turbolift," William commanded.

A cloud of red mist formed in the car as it lurched to a stop. It resolved into the Scarlet Warrior. "Scarlet!" Sofia said before she hugged her friend and mentor.

"Sofia, my how you've grown," Scarlet said. "You've become a fine warrior and a beautiful woman." "That she has, Madam Scarlet," William said.

Scarlet turned to look at William. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am William Edwards, Avatar of Yen Sid and Knight of Enchancia," William said as he bowed in introduction. "I am also Sofia's husband-to-be."

A wide smile formed on Scarlet's face. "You're getting married, Sofia?" she asked. "Not until we finish our mission," Sofia said. "But then, we shall return to Enchancia and say our eternal vows."

"That settles it," William said. "Scarlet, how about you join us as a member of the _Enterprise_ crew?" Sofia and Scarlet turned to look at William with shocked expressions. "Are sure that is wise, William?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, Sofia," William said. "Master Yen Sid told me at the start of my mission that I'll need all the help I could get, whether from the thirty worlds or beyond. Scarlet is from your world, Sofia, and she helped make you into the woman I love, so I feel it is only right to do this. So, how about it, Scarlet?"

Scarlet thought for a moment, then smiled at William. "When you put it that way, it is only right that I accept your generous proposal," Scarlet said.

William nodded. "E.R.I.N., resume turbolift," he commanded. As the turbolift resumed its movement, William looked at Scarlet. "Once we get to the Bridge, we'll get you registered with E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence system," he said.

"I understand," Scarlet said. "I hope to honor you and Sofia with my service." The turbolift slowed as it reached its destination.

The doors slid open, revealing the Bridge to Scarlet. Phineas smiled at William and Sofia. "I see you have a new friend, William," he said. "Not as new as you think, Phineas," William said as he gestured to Scarlet. "This is Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar. She is joining us here on the _Enterprise_. Follow me."

Scarlet followed William to the Tactical station, which Isabella gave up. "E.R.I.N., prepare for new user authorization," William said.

"_New user, please identify for hand-print, voice-print and retinal scan__," _E.R.I.N. said. William gestured for Scarlet to touch her hand to the console and lean into the retinal scanner. "Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar," she said.

On the panel, the scan results appeared, followed by "PRINCESS SCARLET-New User Registration Confirmed."_ "____Welcome aboard, Princess Scarlet. __I am E.R.I.N. It is my duty to serve the needs of the crew and passengers of this vessel,__" _E.R.I.N. said._ "____Here is your communicator. You can use it to communicate with other registered users or directly to me.__"_

A small tower of silver and blue transporter energy resolved into Scarlet's communicator, which William put on Scarlet's wrist. "E.R.I.N., please deny all registered users access to any location where Scarlet is present from 10:00 PM shipboard time to 6:00 AM shipboard time each night," Sofia asked.

"Why?" William asked. "I need time to meditate each night in order to control and channel my magical abilities," Scarlet said. "I see," William said._ "____Request entered,__" _E.R.I.N. said.

But before the formal introductions could begin, Ferb reported from his panel, "William, I've got a disturbance going on at the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ studio."

"On screen," William commanded. The_ Enterprise_ viewscreen filled with the sight of the crew of _Shake It Up, Chicago_ running from... "Those are the things that attacked us in the park," Sofia said.

"They are Dai-Shocker Combatmen," Scarlet said. "They are the foot soldiers of Dai-Shocker, one of the known operational aliases of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. I encountered them one time during a visit to an old friend in Tokyo."

"Scarlet, Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, come with me," William said. "Sofia, you have the Bridge!" William ran to the nearby turbolift with Rocky, CeCe, Tinka and Scarlet following close behind.

___::TBC::_

_Author's Note: To see what the Dai-Shocker Combatmen look like, visit the "Dai-Shocker Combatmen" link in my profile._


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds, Episode III: "Reuniting It Up"_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

William, Scarlet, Rocky, CeCe and Tinka resolved on the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set and watched as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen began to tear the set apart. "And they just rebuilt this place," CeCe said.

Scarlet turned to William. "I have something for you that may come in handy," she said, handing William a small disc. "Put it in your glasses."

William took his sunglasses out of his jacket and put the disc in a slot on it. The glasses lit up in every color of the rainbow before returning to their regular hue. "The upgrade disc I have just given you was given to me by that old friend in Tokyo that I referred to back on the _Enterprise_," Scarlet said.

"Just as I gave Sofia her training, I give you yours. In E.R.I.N.'s databanks, you will find a holodeck program where you can hone the abilities given to you by that upgrade disc. Just put on your glasses and think of a warrior from any dimension and you will be given his powers and abilities," Scarlet continued. "Those powers, when used in your starfighter, will turn it into a version of that warrior's primary battle craft."

"Thanks, Scarlet. I can already tell that having you along with us will be most beneficial," William said as he put on the glasses. Suddenly, a Dai-Shocker Combatman heard the conversation and peeked down to see where William, Scarlet, Rocky, CeCe and Tinka were hiding. "YEEE!" it called out.

"Oh, _shtako_!" William said just before the Combatman swung its weapon, sending the five scattering to the corners of the studio. William began to think. But, as he did so, another Combatman readyed a projectile weapon.

It fired just as William decided on the warrior whose power he wanted to use. Rocky shook her head and leaped between William and the Combatman's weapon. "Rocky! NO!" CeCe said. The bullet tore through Rocky's shoulder.

Back on the _Enterprise_, Isabella turned to Sofia. "Massive compromise on Rocky Blue's life-signs, Sofia! There is massive blood loss occurring," she said.

"Oh, god," Sofia said before she tightly clutched the Amulet of Avalor. A pink light filled the Bridge, revealing Princess Rapunzel of Solaria. "Rapunzel, I don't have much time for pleasantries. Someone is in need of your healing hair. Phineas, beam Rapunzel down to the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set, quickly!" Sofia said.

"Yes, Sofia," Phineas said. Rapunzel dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter. She reformed on the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set, where William had powered up into the form of the warrior known as Kamen Rider Ichigo (Number 1) and was keeping the Dai-Shocker Combatmen at bay while CeCe and Tinka were trying to help the wounded Rocky.

"Princess Rapunzel, wrap Rocky in your hair and get her out of here!" William/Ichigo said. "Right," Rapunzel said. Rapunzel's hair moved over and encapsulated Rocky in a cocoon. CeCe and Tinka followed Rapunzel out of the studio.

Once they were safely away, William/Ichigo turned back to the Dai-Shocker Combatmen and smiled under his helmet. "All right, you bastards. Come to me!" he said. The first Combatman came at William/Ichigo with a sword.

William/Ichigo quicky subdued the Combatman and relieved it of its weapon. In William/Ichigo's hands, each strike with the Combatman's sword was as precise as a surgical scalpel. The Combatmen fell to the ground and exploded.

Then, William switched into another warrior. He then reached into a holster on his waist and pulled out a golden cell phone-like object. Pressing the "4" button two times, William/MagiRed called out "_Magiine Magiine!_"

In a flash of red light, the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set was restored to the condition it was in prior to the Dai-Shocker Combatmen's attack. "William to _Enterprise_. One to beam directly to Sickbay!"

William returned to his regular appearance before the _Enterprise_ transporter beam claimed him.

Once in the _Enterprise_'s Sickbay, William turned to Sofia and Rapunzel. "Sofia, how is Rocky? She saved my life," William said.

"Thanks to Rapunzel's healing hair, she'll be just fine. She just needs a little rest," Sofia said. "Thank you, Princess Rapunzel. In your own way, you helped save the thirty worlds," William said.

"It's the least I can do for a fellow Princess...or her Prince," Rapunzel said. "But, I'm not married to Sofia yet," William said. As Rapunzel began to disappear, she simply smiled and said, "_You will be_." Her body began to dissolve in pink light, which flew back into the Amulet of Avalor.

A few days later, Rocky woke up and saw CeCe and Tinka at her bedside in Sickbay. "How long was I out?" Rocky asked groggily.

"Three days," CeCe said. "E.R.I.N. had you in a medically-induced coma to allow Princess Rapunzel's healing abilities to fully help you," Tinka said.

Rocky pulled down the shoulder of her medical gown, expecting to see a scar from the Dai-Shocker Combatman's weapon's impact. However, all she saw was bare, unblemished skin.

"CeCe, Tinka, I have to apologize to you. Ever since I got passed over for the relaunch of _Shake It Up, Chicago_, I have been acting like a complete jerk to you both," Rocky said as she pulled the gown's shoulder back up. "You two are my best friends, and you didn't deserve the things I had said and done."

"Listen, Rocky, if Tinka or I were in your situation, we would have acted the same way," CeCe said. "The important thing is to get yourself dressed and in your dancing shoes."

"What do you mean?" Rocky said. "Watch," CeCe said before tapping a control on the bedside display screen and swinging it so that Rocky could see what was on it.

It was a news report on the aftermath of the Dai-Shocker Combatmen's attack. The reporter was describing the events that happened, finishing with "_And finally, in related news, the producers of _Shake It Up, Chicago_ have extended an open invitation to former dancer Raquel 'Rocky' Blue, sister of host Tyler Blue, to return to the show, effective immediately. This was because several witnesses to the mysterious attack, including Scott Williams of the noted 'Enterprizing Voyagerz' dance troupe, noted Blue's heroism in helping to evacuate the studio._"

William appeared on the screen, although the on-screen name graphic noted that he was in his Scott Williams persona. "_Rocky was at the studio, visiting her former colleagues and rehearsing for her debut performance as one of us, when the attack broke out. She dove in front of an attack that was, apparently, intended for me, risking her life in the process. I urge Miss Blue to accept the producers' generous invitation,_" William said. "_After all, dancing on _Shake It Up, Chicago_ is your first, best destiny. Anything else is a waste of material._"

The screen dissolved. Rocky felt a single tear rush down her face. "Are you all right, Rocky?" Tinka asked. "I'm fine, Tinka," Rocky said. "Friends?"

"Friends," both CeCe and Tinka said before the three friends hugged. William and Sofia watched from the corridor, then turned away to give Rocky, CeCe and Tinka some privacy. "So, where are we headed next, William?" Sofia asked.

"New York City, in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place," William said. "Alex Russo is that world's Key. But first, we have one last bit of unfinished business to attend to here in the World of Shake It Up."

And so, the following Saturday, the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ dance troupe danced as Carly Rae Jepsen sung her hit song, "Sweetie." William watched from off-stage as CeCe and Tinka danced. Rocky walked up behind him and Sofia.

"Are you all right, William?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, Rocky. I am," William said. "I just hope you're making the right decision."

"Oh, yeah. I am," Rocky said. After the song ended, Ty came back on stage. "Thank you, Carly Rae, for coming on the show tonight. When we come back, out Spotlight Dance, performed by the up-and-coming troupe, 'Enterprizing Voyagerz.' Stick around!" he said. "And, we're clear," the director said.

William, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Rocky walked on stage. "Looking good in that jacket, sis," Ty said "Yeah, but this is the only time I'm gonna wear it," Rocky said. "I've decided to accept the producers' invitation to come back on the show."

"I knew you were gonna make the right decision, Rocky," William said. "Thanks for the help, Scott," Rocky said before winking at William and turning back to Ty. "But like you said on the news, this is my home."

And so, William, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Rocky took their positions on the stage as the director began to count down to the resumption of broadcasting. "5...4...3...2..."

"Welcome back to _Shake It Up, Chicago_. It's now time for our Spotlight Dance. Joining our _Shake It Up_ Dancers are a group of six young people who are tearing up dance floors world-wide. Here are Scott, Ariel, Vince, Tom, Alyson and their newest member...my sister...Rocky: the Enterprizing Voyagerz!" Ty said.

The song "Shake It Up" by Selena Gomez & The Scene began to play as the _Shake It Up_ crew began to dance, followed by William and party. Then, when the first chorus began, Rocky ripped her Enterprizing Voyagerz jacket off and threw it backstage before rejoining her fellow _Shake It Up_ dancers.

Watching the reunion unfold right in front of him, William knew that his mission in the World of Shake It Up was now complete. However, the dawning of a new day would bring a new mission. But, William thought, with friends like those he was dancing with, everything would be all right.

_To Be Continued in:_

30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"

_Note: The cover names for Sofia, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella—Ariel, Vince, Tom and Alyson—are references to the voice actors of the characters in question: **Ariel** Winter (Sofia), **Vince**nt Martella (Phineas), **T**h**om**as Sangster (Ferb) and **Alyson** Stoner (Isabella)._

_Also, William/Scott's admonition to Rocky (to accept the producers' invitation to return to _Shake It Up, Chicago_) was a paraphrasing of a line from the 1982 film _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_, in which Spock said to Kirk regarding the latter's promotion to Admiral: "**Commanding a starship **is your first, best destiny. Anything else is a waste of material."_


End file.
